


The Mysterious Disappearing Plot Lines of Mofatt and Gatiss

by Couldbeamidget



Series: Non-Fiction ClapTrap [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Cunnilingus, F/F, Gay Sherlock, Heterosexual Sex, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Questions about the unexplained..., Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couldbeamidget/pseuds/Couldbeamidget
Summary: Just what is says in the title, folks. Except for the naughty bits. Just wanted to grab your attention





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me for misleading the reader with the smutty tags at the end. I figured if I made the tags too clinical no one would hit this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, I am adding an addendum because I almost deleted this because of some dud chapters and also because I am so unobservant that I misidentified one of the characters in Season 2. Well, that was embarrassing.
> 
> Anyway, I am working on something new and a thought struck me out of the blue, so. New posting...ta-daaaaaa

So, dear authors and dedicated readers, I posting a number of questions about the many ineffable plotlines and character motivations Gatiss and Mofatt wrote into their series.

I would like to challenge you to write a story to answer my queries, or simply to give your opinion. I believe my email is posted, or even better, put your opinions in the comments.

I would enjoy collaborating on a story if anyone is interested!

 

Well, here goes:

Sherlock:

First Season -

Had Sherlock just moved into 221B at the beginning of ASiP?

Why did Mrs. Hudson assume John was Sherlock's life partner? Does she have back history with him where they talked about his sexual orientation?

Sherlock pretty much acknowledges he is not heterosexual at Angelo's. Why is this never followed up upon later in the series?

Why doesn't Sherlock tell.John about the sword fight or his near-strangling in TBB?           I have three thoughts on this. One, he didn't think John would care about his safety. Two, he was embarrassed he had been caught unaware in both situations. Three, he was so used to being alone that he didn't even think about sharing the information.

Where does Sherlock get money for all of those suits?

Why is Sherlock so "hands on" with John and no one else? 

Why does John put up with Sherlock's high-handed behavior, an example being asked to reach into Sherlock's breast pocket for his phone - and doing it without any comment other than an eye roll?

John doesn't strike me as a "touchy feely" guy. Yet, he tolerates Sherlock's touch and touches Sherlock in relatively intimate ways (reaching into his suit jacket!!) Without any qualms.

How does John justify his use of a handgun in TBB at the museum?

Why is Soo Lin's death never discussed afterwards Sherlock and John? As a soldier, I assume John would be upset that he had failed to protect her.

How did John get kidnapped in TGG?

Did the men ever discuss John's willingness to sacrifice himself for Sherlock?

Okay....this is all I have for Season One. Any thoughts or have something I missed? Let e know!


	2. Season 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A LOT of questions pop up in this season. I had so many about aSiP that I am posting it separately.

aSiB:

p.s. these questions aren't in order of the plot, I am basically free-associating here.

Ok, here goes.

What happened to Sherlock's sheet after he got dressed at the palace?  (I know, stupid, but I have always wondered. Did he leave in place of the ashtray?)

Who contacted Irene about Sherlock and John's likely death in the pool house via Moriarty's henchmen?

How did she know the exact time at which to call Moriarty? Was that a fluke, or was one of Moriarty's sharpshooters an informant as well?

If Irene Adler was selling information to Moriarty, why would she bother with Sherlock in the first place? Having him die would prevent him from coming after the phone.

Was Adler preventing Sherlock's death so he could decode her cipher?

Was the Lazarus program's flight number the information Adler was offering to sell to Moriarty?

     If so, she was offering something she hadn't even yet obtained.  

      Is that why she faked her death and sent the camera phone to Sherlock in the red box at Christmas?

      This would give her perfect excuse to infiltrate the flat and show the cipher to Sherlock to decode.

How did Sherlock get fooled by the corpse in the morgue? If he was able to determine Adler's measurements with a glance, surely a close-up examination of other woman's body would trigger his suspicion.

NOW: Here's a biggie. WTF was Anthea doing by chauffeuring Adler around? Why would she bring John to meet Adler? They both must have known John wouldn't go behind Sherlock's back and give the phone back to her.

     I do not believe Mycroft had any knowledge of or hand in Anthea's actions.

     Therefore, Anthea is a double agent. Anthea was willing to work with a woman who bargained with Moriarty AND had information to destroy Mycroft's plans with the plane.

     Why don't either John or Sherlock communicate Anthea's collusion with Adler to Mycroft?

    Was Anthea the person who took the photos of John and Sherlock in the car and sent them to Adler?

PHEW. Ok. That was intense. Now...the really big questions.

     If Sherlock really has no interest in Adler as he indicated early on in the show, why does he bother to save her? He knew she collaborated with Moriarty. She collaborated with MORIARTY!

    If he had no feelings for her, then letting her die by Mycroft's hand would be a no-brainer.

    If Sherlock does have feelings for her, they must be strong enough to overcome any issue he had with her working with his biggest enemy.

Why does Sherlock never, ever correct people when they think he and John are a couple?

Yeah. My brain is tired. 

    


	3. Fanfic Canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What I have observed in multiple fanfics

Several items of note that I have noticed that many of our lovely Sherlock fans use as Canon for their stories, although never seen in the BBC writing. 

I think it's cool.

So.

Sherlock has a wood/velvet/lacquered box that locks, in which he has a syringe of morphine, a razor, and a small portion of cocaine. It is either hidden in the bathroom behind tile, in a secret compartment behind the med cabinet, or under a floorboard under his bed.

Bill the skull usually is where the key is hidden.

Mrs. Hudson is very concerned about Sherlock's eating habits and will bring up baked goods and make tea.

Fanfic authors write about John's concern about Sherlock's nonexistent eating habits, although in the show he is seen stuffing pastries and fish and chips in his mouth. He also raids Mrs. Hudson's fridge.

Sherlock had an abusive relationship with a man named Victor Trevor that he met in college.

Sherlock has Asperger's, OCD, Bipolar Disorder, or Borderline personality disorder. Personally, I view him as having a disorder on the autistic spectrum, with a touch of OCD. I don't think he is autistic, just Asperger's-ish. I have a son on the spectrum who has many of the same behaviors.

Sherlock spent time on the streets when he was an addict and developed the idea for the Homeless Network at that time.

John is a BAMF and uses his fists as much as his gun to subdue criminals and protect Sherlock.

Mycroft expects John to keep Sherlock save and views it as negligent when he does not.

Sherlock was mute as a child (a personal favorite of mine - sorry, Sherlock).

Sherlock was bullied in primary school.

Sherlock was bullied in secondary school.

Sherlock practices some form of self-harm, usually cutting. John has, as well.

Harry recovers and becomes a good sister.

Lestrade is secretly bisexual.

Lestrade is openly gay.

Sherlock was tortured for weeks in Serbia/Siberia/Turkey/other assorted Slavic states. His back is completely covered in scars and John doesn't know about it.

Mary is completely evil and shot Sherlock on purpose (well, DUH!)

The men of 221B have tea and toast every twenty minutes...with jam.

John is buff under those jumpers and wears them to look nondescript (I also refuse to believe that John thinks dressing like a grandfather is a good look for him).

Sebastian Moran is second-in-command of the Moriarty Network. Question: who exactly is this and where did he come from?

John and Sherlock exist on tea, curry, Angelo's, and Chinese food.

John considers jam a major food group.

Sherlock is fascinated by bees and wants to retire as a beekeeper.

Sherlock wants retire in...I can't remember the area, but is in the countryside.

John is Scottish and wears kilts.

Ok, did I miss any? Let me know.

I need feedback, people!!


	4. Etcetera...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On to the second and third episode of Season 2, comments and questions.

Hound of Baskerville, et al:

*So... _Asperger's?_ John basically makes a diagnosis, and Lestrade comments on on Sherlock's...* _shrug... awkward grin*_  predilection for familiar faces. I know that this is not the main focus of the show, but writing this conversation into the script mirrors Sherlock's basic acknowledgement of being a homosexual. A point is raised regarding Sherlock's true self, and then the writers drop it. Why? (Perhaps they get off on our excellent fanfic)

*John's intelligence is seriously under-represented. Time and time again, he has watched Sherlock manipulating others with tears, smiles..he even goes so far as to goad John into punching him _in the face to_  gain information. So why, why, why, is John so oblivious when Sherlock is manipulating him? Sherlock freaking _drugged_ him at one point. John is an ARMY SURGEON, for heaven's sake. What did he operate with, tinker toys?

 *The depiction of John as such a simpleton is just lazy writing, as far as I am concerned. Sorry is this sounds offensive. But, good God Almighty, they had _years_ to write the scripts!!! There is no way John would honestly believe Sherlock didn't care about Mrs Hudson supposedly being on her deathbed. John would know it was a ruse.

*John is fundamentally antisocial. After being discharged and coming home to London, he never sought out any old friends. He sat in his bedsit, completely alone. Also, the only person he invites to his wedding is Major Sholto.

*John is very similar to Sherlock in regard to socializing. This explains John and Sherlock's immediate and exclusive friendship. Once he meets someone who he can interact with and feel that he is understood by, John just doesn't let go.

*BTW, this explains John's cheating in chapter 3...he is bound by a pledge of marriage but no longer has a connection and/or trust in Mary. He is seeking a connection of intimacy with a woman because he has lost the one he had with Mary.

*Women (sex) are John's downfall. I believe that the reason John keeps seeking new girlfriends is that the one relationship he really desires - a sexual relationship with Sherlock, is unobtainable.

     Honestly. What man will rummage around in another man's jacket _while that man is still wearing it?_ Can you see him doing this with Lestrade or Mike? He never, ever touches any other man in the show besides Sherlock. And, for that matter, Sherlock never allows or invites any other man to touch him besides John! Neither man have normal personal boundaries.

*Sholto. He should have reacted to Vatican Cameos instead of just sitting there. Obviously he is still a military man. WTF?

John is shown as stodgy and traditional. Stupid jumpers. Yet he carries an illegal gun and is willing to use it.

John's return to Mary is never explained. What was his motivation? She seems much colder after their reconciliation.

Ok, that's it for now, I have to go make dinner. 


	5. Ad Nauseum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Season Two and Three - this is a short set of questions...I have to watch the third episode of season 3 again before I post anything more

*exactly why did Dr. Stapleton decide to help Sherlock and John break into the computer system after telling them unequivocally that she was not permitted to divulge classified material? Having a finger in a lot of pots is a bit different from aiding Sherlock in deducting the head honcho's password.

*Also, speaking of Dr. Stapleton, all she is shown doing with her animal test subjects is, well, basically petting them. No syringes, no notepad, no computer to log entries into...nothing. Just a verdant, luminous rabbit placed on a stainless steel trolley. What gives?

*Also...this one is stupid of me to bring up, I'll admit, but honestly, who would keep the bins in the basement? 

 *If The Hound of Baskerville was shot today Sherlock would realistically not been able to deduce someone's password in 30 seconds. One capital letter, a number, etc...much more challenging, no matter how brilliant a person is.

*A large rodent is glimpsed during the first trip into Baskerville. If Gatiss and Mofatt were trying to demonstrate that genetic manipulation had generated abnormally large rats "...the size of dogs..." they must have been referring to the Chihuahua.

*The Hound of Baskerville builds upon the idea of Sherlock having a complicated relationship with emotions, particularly his own. The "sociopath" label Sherlock had adopted is pretty much dispelled at this point. Asperger's, emotional overload, stuck pigs...I rest my case.

*Where do all of the scientists disappear to during the second visit? Have they been asked to stay away during Sherlock's visit? If so, why the heck is Dr. Stapleton hanging around? Bonding with Bluebell?

*Why have none of the other scientists been accidentally drugged by the gas at the lab, since it is flowing so freely during John's visit? Has the bad guy set it up to do that, or what?

 

 

 


	6. Bored! Bored! BORED!

*221B is situated in the middle of the building. Are the walls bullet proof? How is it possible that Sherlock has NOT committed manslaughter with his vicarious use if John's gun?

*I am posting this question all by itself because this question has driven me crazy since I first viewed the show.


	7. Season 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Belgravia.
> 
> Very short point here.

*Here's a biggie. In discussion with Mycroft at the mortuary, Sherlock alludes to the fact that he has possession of Adler's camera phone. Why doesn't Mycroft demand that Sherlock relinquish it to the government? Mycroft questions where it is, Sherlock ignores him, and then the Holmes boys wax poetic. Considering the scope of Bond Air, one would think Mycroft would demand it. If Sherlock had conceded the point and handed it over, Bond Air would never have been compromised.


	8. The Mysteries of Mycroft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season Three-ish

   I believe that the real reason Mycroft is so adverse to field work is that he is in reality a huge softie. This is emphasized by his inability to kill, his response to witnessing an innocent's murder, and the big one - watching old family films. It is only when his brother's life in jeopardy that he pushes himself into doing so. 

   In addition, he hides himself away from the rest of the world very much like Sherlock did before John. The difference between the brothers lies in the fact that while I believe that both crave affection, only Sherlock is brave enough to accept it. Mycroft hides behind his "superior intellect" rather than confront his own differences.

   Point in fact, Mycroft's discomfort regarding being lonely pushes him into severe discomfort and denial - again, using his intelligence as an excuse for isolating himself. His face expresses his emotions, whether he realizes it or not. Sherlock eventually backs off after a very empathetic speech.

   The sibling's parents treat Mycroft's deception (Euros's death in the fire) as a heartless endeavor, when in fact he confesses that his desire was in sparing them from worse pain. Plus, exactly how old was Mycroft when she burned the institution down? Surely Uncle Rudy played a part in the deception. No one mentions _his_ role in the affair, which is very unfair to Mycroft.

 Okay. Enough for now.


	9. Oh...the Shame...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I am utterly appalled at my lack of observational skills. Sherlock would be so disappointed.

Wow, that turned out to take up a lot of room!

   Okay, here goes. I though that THIS actor- Thomasina Rand, was Anthea - Lisa McAllister. !!!???!!! How in the world did I make this mistake? They really don't look anything alike. At the time, I thought  _Hmmm, Anthea's changed her look._ Duh. Anyway, previous statements I have made in earlier chapters have maligned poor Anthea to no end. My apologies, Anthea - or whomever you are. 

   Of course, if I pretend that this WAS Anthea, cleverly disguised, it still makes for an interesting storyline. I felt compelled to correct my error here. Sorry, ladies. My bad.


	10. Short But Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddle me this, Batman.

   Just a quick thought. Euros spent five long years seducing minions and arranging evil shenanigans for the (* _ahem*_ somewhat ridiculous) confrontation with John and her brothers. Having said this, Magnussen nearly burnt John to a crisp. Culverton Smith almost smothered her brother whilst she was playing John's shrink. Both of these things, obviously, would put a slight crimp in her plans; five years work, all for naught.

   If I was Euros, I would have been pissed.


	11. Molliarty?

    Just a few thoughts about "Jim from IT". 

    Was the man in the morgue whom Sherlock applied the riding crop to from IT?

    Molly has always claimed that she didn't matter to Sherlock, and so was never seen as more than a pawn to get near to Sherlock. However, Moriarty understood that she and Sherlock had a working relationship; otherwise why even bother to use her? She is smitten by Sherlock, and therefore infinity vulnerable. There are so many ways in which Moriarty could have exploited this fact to mess around in Sherlock's life.

   Euros clearly understood Molly's value, and using her as a test subject later on. I'm not sure why a genius like Moriarty wouldn't see this as well. After all, Sherlock treated Lestrade like a lackey, and yet Lestrade was one of the three people threatened in season two.

   Anyway, this isn't much of a brainstorm, but the issue has always bugged me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John whump explains Sherlock whump

   Hi.

I'm not sure how clearly I am going to be able to put this down because I wanted to get back to writing my story. So, here goes. John Watson is written as a man of extremes, both in likes, dislikes, and behaviors. I for one, was completely gobsmacked when he beat the ever-loving snot out of Sherlock in Season 4. Like, I felt like I was going to vomit. His actions went against everything that I thought that his character stood for.

But, on second hand, his behavior makes sense. Really, just how much shit can one person take and still stay grounded?

1\. He lost his ability to perform surgery and was discharged from the Army like so much rubbish. His pension was inadequate, he had no real family to support him, and worst of all, he's developed a psychosomatic limp. In effect, John Watson is considered mentally ill.

That time must have been such a nightmare, which is exactly what the writers demonstrate.

And yet, John doesn't give up. He doesn't commit suicide, he takes walks...and as a result finds a new reason to live.

 

2\. John can't keep a girlfriend. Sherlock's meddling is the obvious reason, but so much more is implied. John chooses Sherlock over women every time that he's put in an awkward position. If effect, John denies himself the chance for emotional and physical intimacy with a woman because he cherishes Sherlock's full attention and deep friendship even more. ( _awww)._

John compromises his needs because of Sherlock, despite his inability to offer John what he truly wants - best friend _and_ sexual partner.

 

3\. Sherlock underestimates John's deep love for him, and therefore royally fucks up with the fake suicide. Yes, by doing so he is making an incredible sacrifice, we now see how much affection for John Sherlock really feels, yada yada yada. The point is, Sherlock makes a huge mistake, and once again, John Watson has nothing.

 

4\. Does John waver? Well, probably, but we're really not shown much of that besides a few hints. He carries on, he finds new love, he plans a new life.

 

5\. Annnd of course, Sherlock causes another crisis. John resorts to violence due to his feelings of betrayal. His actions are set to jaunty music, as if hurting Sherlock is comical rather than deeply disturbing. In addition, Sherlock never reveals (as shown in the script) why he kept John in the dark, or why he was forced to jump in the first place. He also never really apologizes, and in fact makes John out to be an idiot in the underground train scene for once again expressing his strong feelings for his friend. It demonstrates to John how very little Sherlock actually values him as a person, _but_ once again John forgives him, and sees Sherlock as his best friend. Sherlock never shares anything in kind.

 

6\. In comes Mary...out goes Mary...

 

7\. Bloody hell. How many times are we expected to watch John Watson suffer? Of COURSE he finally snaps and beats Sherlock. There's precedent, after all, in season 3. No, it's not good, but how many times and in so many ways has Sherlock seemed to not care and blow John off? Here Sherlock is, doping it up, and basically admitting that he'll choose death rather than stop to using. This, after Mary saved his life by taking a bullet meant for him. Yes...well...she did kill him in another episode, but the writers turn Mary into Little Miss Sunshine and John forgives her. For the first time in his life, John behaves as if someone else is more important t him than Sherlock.

According to the script, Mary is more important, but as every shipper out there knows...she was simply a Sherlock substitute with nice breasts.

8\. Considering all this, it's surprising that he didn't kill Sherlock outright.

 

Looking back at this, I didn't really say anything that isn't already known, but poor John is put though the wringer by the majority of people in the fandom. 

 

I finally understand why John Watson beat Sherlock, and believe that the incident was destined to happen at some point.

 

So, my little hedgehog, I forgive you.


End file.
